mcleodgamingfandomcom-20200222-history
Planet Namek
Planet Namek (ナメック星, Namekku-boshi) is the stage that represents the Dragon Ball universe in Super Smash Flash 2, and was seen for the first time in Roymaster4's video: Mega Man's SSF2 Mini-Trailer and again in Goku's Mini-Trailer with Goku charging the Kamehameha wave. Origin According the manga and several sources, Namek is a planet in a trinary star system located at coordinates 9045XY. It is the home planet to all the Namekians, a race of green beings and warriors that have lived on Namek for many years. The planet once suffered a horrible climate shift that wiped out almost all the Namekians. Saichōrō (Guru in the dub) who, as Namekians can repoduce asexually, was able to repopulate Namek giving birth to 109 Namekians. Afterward, all began re-building the planet; especially the lush vegetation that had been destroyed in the storms. During the Dragon Ball Z saga (also known as the Namek Saga), Planet Namek was terrorized by Frieza and his henchmen, Dodoria and Zarbon. Frieza wanted to use Namek's Dragon Balls to summon the Eternal Dragon known as Porunga. Porunga grants anyone, not just its summoner, three wishes. Frieza planned to use one of these wishes to gain immortality. The planet was ultimately destroyed by Frieza as a last-ditch effort to kill Goku, who at this point could reach Super Saiyan form, during their battle in the Frieza Saga. Frieza was not worried about breathing in space once Namak was destroyed since he could live without oxygen. All Namekians killed by Frieza and his henchmen (which did not include the deaths caused by Vegeta) were brought back to life and teleported to Earth before Namek's destruction This was done via a wish granted by Porunga. The Namekians lived on Earth for roughly 260 days before being resettled on New Namek. Layout Second design The stage consists of several rock-platforms over a large body of water. It is entirely possible for players to swim in the water. The stage also conects with the boundaries, meaning it doesn't have any kind of hole. It has been said the orange body above Namek is its sun, however, it is most likely another planet as Namek in the manga and anime has been said to have three suns. Piccolo can be seen observing the battle from the bottom right corner of the stage and Vegeta (who was revealed to be no longer playable), Trunks and Gohan can be seen flying above the stage every 35 seconds. None of them interfere with the battles. First design Prior the final design shown in the Smash Flash DOJO!!, the sprites have since been drastically changed since its appperance in the Mini-Trailers. The stage apparently consisted of a large surface on the Planet which contained various floating grass-rock platforms. Although the video only showed three platforms, there was a possibility that there would be other platforms. The rock mountain of Saichōrō's house could be seen in the background and the Eternal Dragon Porunga would occasionally appear in a dark sky. The planet's "moons" were also a complement to the stage. Music The song of Planet Namek is Power Scale Gallery Planetnameknew.png|Planet Namek new design in SSF2. Namek1.png|This really takes me back. Namek2.png|It’s a great view. Namek3.png|Careful, Naruto! Namek4.png|Looks like the lake has claimed another life… Namek5.png|Come on Ness , get out of there! External link *Namek Planet's page at Smash Flash DOJO!! Category:SSF2 Stages Category:Starter Stages Category:Dragon Ball universe